


Just Two.

by 1RoseLily1



Series: A Soft Life to Live/ Klance ABO [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Happy, Keith is a proud Alpha, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RoseLily1/pseuds/1RoseLily1
Summary: “Are you just going to stand there?” Lance asked with a semi-pout, one hand coming off his tummy to reach out ot Keith. Keith compiled by shaking his head and stepping forward to take the hand, being brought down gently next to Lance.“I'm almost upset you noticed me.” Keith admitted, still smiling proudly with now a hint of color on his cheeks. “I could’ve watched a little longer.”Keith and Lance are happily married and having twins, its just soft fluff between a strong alpha and his wonderful omega.





	Just Two.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I guess I'll be turning this into a little series. 
> 
> Formally, Sheith is my otp. However I just cant pass up a really good opportunity for some adorable fluff bewteen Lance and Keith. 
> 
> This was written for my wonderful friend gooey.hunnie on instagram! Go check her art out when you get the chance (you will not be disappointed) 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> -Lily

Waking up in the morning isn't always easy when your feet hurt, your back aches, and your alpha is nowhere to be seen. Especially Lance’s alpha, who-  _ god bless his heart- _ worked himself to high heaven with whatever he was invested in next. 

 

Lance never wanted to come across selfish, that wasn’t his intent, but he prayed for just one morning that he could wake and not have Keith gone all the time. He knew his alpha worked hard to pay for Lance's leave from his own job, and to benefit the twins they had coming, but there was an instinct in the back of his mind that told him his alpha should  _ be here,  _ and,  _ be home.  _

 

Days seemed lazy enough as if and just downright just full of Lance cleaning, eating, watching any of the latest drama shows, and mopping without his alpha. Sometimes he’d take hours to talk to the two wonderful and full pups in his tummy, sometimes he’d make due with the silence he got back, but most times he’d groan on about how they kicked to much and how the stretch marks on his tummy made him feel like a Mama- but he wasn’t discounting that he  _ was _ . 

 

That was what today was turning out to be. Lazy.

  
  


Lance had laid around for about as long as he could until he convinced himself to get up. He had shuffled out of bed, one hand on his lower back and the other on his stomach, as he made his way downstairs to the living room.  _ Being nine months pregnant and expecting anytime soon wasn’t as great as most would assume.  _

 

Lance turned the tv on but muted the sound once he was actually on the couch, then burrowed into a makeshift nest he had put together over the month he had been off. He wasn’t really paying any mind to what was on the screen as he slowly brought a hand to his stomach and rubbed a soft circle around just above his swollen belly button. 

 

“My sweet little Toni and María…” He cooed to his twins. The doctor a few months prior had told Keith and Lance it was a set of twins, both a boy and a girl. Lance had been so blessed that day just like any other with the twins he spent. 

 

“You know how much love I have for you? So much. My little niño and niña, you have no idea how proud I am at how far you’ve come along already.” Lance couldn’t help himself as he praised the twins. He wondered what they’d look like. Maybe tanned skin like his own? Or pale in comparison like Keith’s? Would they have those deep amethyst eyes Lance loved so much or ocean blue like his own? And what kind of hair would they have? 

 

There were just to many options for Lance to assume anything of the sort. The good news was, no matter what either of them looked like he’d love them forever and eternally. 

 

Lance had ended up being so caught up in his minstrations he hadn’t noticed his alpha was home till he smelled freshly burned ash and cinnamon roll upon his freckled nose. When they first had met Lance had thought those two smells were unlike any other and strange, but as they grew closer he had learned to love the smell. 

 

Lance softly brought his attention up and to the open doorway of the living room. Keith was standing there, still dressed in his formal attire for work, red dress shirt and black pants freshly ironed, but he was smiling proudly at Lance. 

 

Lance let a blush creep onto his cheeks once he noticed Keith linger for a second too long at the doorway.

 

“Are you just going to stand there?” Lance asked with a semi-pout, one hand coming off his tummy to reach out ot Keith. Keith compiled by shaking his head and stepping forward to take the hand, being brought down gently next to Lance. 

 

“I'm almost upset you noticed me.” Keith admitted, still smiling proudly with now a hint of color on his cheeks. “I could’ve watched a little longer.” 

 

Without thinking much Lance shifted so he was facing Keith fully now, hand still holding onto Keith and the other on his tummy, and pulled Keith a bit closer. He wanted his alpha close, close as possible. It might’ve been his hormones from being pregnant, but he wanted Keith nearer and nearer. 

 

“I missed you.” Lance said in a whisper, stroking the backside of Keith’s hand with his thumb. 

 

“I missed you too-” Keith started to say but Lance shook his head. 

 

“Nuh uh. I  _ really _ missed you. Wanted you hear  _ all day _ .” Lance stressed, wanting to reach Keith on just how much he wanted to stay like this. Wanted the domestic feeling of two lovers coddling on a couch to never go away. 

 

“Okay.” Keith said back softly and not once turning his attention off his omega. 

 

To anyone else that might seem a little unenthused and bored, like Keith was throwing words out short words and phrases to please anyone he met, but to Lance he knew the meaning behind a simple  _ okay _ . It meant Keith was listening, Keith was hearing what Lance wanted him to hear. That he knew what Lance needed and wanted in this time. 

 

It meant the world to Lance, and he was sure it meant a whole lot more to Keith. 

 

“Okay.” Keith repeated, pulling Lance up and into his lap, arms wrapping around his swollen belly, nose buried into his neck. Keith sniffed, taking in all the lavenders, vanillas, and sweet aromas he could. He didn’t say anymore as he proceeded to kiss and nuzzle at his lover’s skin. He didn’t need to. 

 

“Okay.” Lance repeated with the softest grin, letting his eyes fall closed as Keith showed the gentle love. 

 

And that was all that was needed to be said. Words didn’t always need to be spoken in these times. The sweetness of the situations was enough to bring out just as much love there was to be shared, and between these two there was a lot. That was all that needed to be said because simply, Lance felt safe. Lance felt at ease. Keith felt safe. Keith felt endeared. 

 

That was enough for now. And it always would be. 

 

Just two. Forever intertwined. Forever endowed in love and life. 

 

Just two. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on what else you'd like to see from this series! Also if I made any typos,,,
> 
> \- Lily!


End file.
